Un nuevo amanecer
by Kaz-san
Summary: Los momentos desesperados llevan a tomar decisiones desesperadas. Akatsuki pasa por malos momentos y Madara y Pein harán lo que sea para evitar su desaparición. Hetero/yaoi. Mpreg.


Por fin terminé el capítulo. Me costó bastante por los constantes problemas con mis ordenadores y por los exámenes. Espero que os guste.

**Advertencias:** Hetero/Yaoi. Mpreg.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El plan**

Llovía, como siempre, o casi siempre en la aldea oculta de la lluvia. Una lluvia que sólo paraba cuando él, como un dios, decidía darles un descanso a los aldeanos de tanta agua. Pero hoy no era ese día.

Se hallaba sentado en la lengua de la enorme estatua, observando a los que corrían por la calle buscando un refugio para la lluvia, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando necesitaba pensar. Sus ojos se paraban ahora en una madre que llamaba a sus hijos para que entrasen en la casa y en el padre que los observaba dichoso.

Apartó su vista de la ciudad para dirigirla hacia el cielo plagado de nubes grises y decidió que era hora de volver a la base. Tenía mucho más en que pensar.

O*O*O*O*O

El sonido de sus pasos retumbaba en el largo pasillo, tan sólo iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas que colgaban en las paredes imitando a unas antorchas, mientras se dirigía hacia una de las cámaras donde Pein guardaba sus cápsulas. Esta era la única base, de entre todas las que tenían repartidas por los distintos países, que estaba preparada para que pudieran vivir en ella durante los periodos de inactividad, por lo que se habían refugiado allí mientras devolvían a Akatsuki su anterior fuerza.

En apenas unos minutos llegó a su destino y sin previo aviso, abrió la puerta. En la sala había dos filas de cápsulas, similares a las que usaba Pein para guardar sus cuerpos, pegadas a ambas paredes y paseándose entre ellas se hallaba Zetsu.

- ¿Cómo están?- preguntó Konan pasando la mirada por las dos cápsulas que se hallaban activas.

La primera contenía el cuerpo de Kakuzu. Las heridas que había recibido en la batalla contra los ninjas de Konoha parecían haber desaparecido, sin embargo sus costuras permanecían allí. En la cápsula contigua a la suya se hallaba Hidan. Unas marcas de tenue color rojizo señalaban los lugares por donde su cuerpo había sido mutilado. Las heridas estaban cerradas y pronto desaparecería hasta el último signo de aquella batalla.

La vista de Zetsu los escudriñó rápidamente antes de dirigirse a Konan.

-Avanzados- dijo su parte más serena-. En apenas tres días estarán lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejarles despertar.

- Y ¿cómo va el tratamiento de Itachi? Pein desea saber de sus progresos.

- La evolución es positiva pero aún necesita algunas semanas más de tratamiento.

Konan asintió levemente expresando satisfacción por la respuesta recibida y dio media vuelta.

- Akatsuki no puede continuar de esta manera- dijo Zetsu con rostro impasible.

- Lo sé.

O*O*O*O*O

Pein apoyó la cabeza en sus manos en un esfuerzo por concentrarse. Había regresado ya a la base y se hallaba en su laboratorio tratando de encontrar una solución al problema que les acechaba desde hacía tiempo. Varios miembros de Akatsuki habían sido ya derrotados en combate y la organización había perdido fuerza. Si bien habían logrado recuperarles gracias a sus técnicas no podía volver a mandarlos contra los ninjas de Konoha, estaba seguro de que volverían a fallar y no podía permitirse volver a arriesgarse para recoger sus cuerpos. Debía encontrar una manera de solucionarlo y pronto, antes de que Akatsuki dejase de existir.

- Se te ve muy concentrado- dijo una voz tras Pein.

El pelinaranja giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrar la mirada del verdadero líder de Akatsuki.

- Madara-sama- Pein hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo-. Estaba reflexionando sobre nuestra situación actual.

- Sí, no podemos seguir con esto durante mucho, ¿verdad?- dijo Madara en tono serio- Konoha nos ha pisado demasiado terreno.

- Cierto, pero hemos recuperado a los que cayeron en combate.

Madara le lanzó a Pein una mirada ceñuda y fría.

- No me importa que estén vivos. Si no pudieron con los de Konoha no cambiará la situación mandarles de nuevo contra ellos.

- ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos, Madara-sama?- preguntó Pein, manteniendo la seriedad y simulando centrar la vista en sus máquinas.

Madara se acercó a los aparatos y corrió las yemas de los dedos por encima de uno de ellos mientras pensaba.

- Hemos de asegurarnos que la organización seguirá adelante- murmuró-. Necesito gente a mis órdenes para lograr poder.

Pein le miró de reojo con expresión desconfiada.

- ¿Desea que consigamos más miembros?

- No- respondió el moreno inmediatamente-. Pero, tal vez sí más guerreros que puedan cumplir mis ordenes y marchar a la batalla sin causar problemas.

- Tendrían que ser poderosos y bien disciplinados- comentó Pein-. Los actuales miembros de la organización son fuertes.

- No lo bastante- le cortó Madara- y tienen demasiadas ideas propias. Cada uno tiene su propio objetivo por lo que no resultan lo bastante sumisos.

- Si le he entendido bien, quiere decir que necesita miembros que marchen a una batalla que sería una muerte casi segura- Pein dio vueltas a la idea en su cabeza-. Para eso necesitaría guerreros con tal adiestramiento que no dudasen en obedecerle sin importar las consecuencias.

- Exacto- Madara esbozó una sonrisa al ver que Pein captaba sus intenciones- y la mejor manera de conseguir guerreros así es educarlos desde el principio con esas ideas.

- ¿A dónde quiere ir a parar, Madara-sama?

El moreno pasó la mirada por las máquinas de Pein y algunos de sus incompletos experimentos.

- Como tú bien has dicho, los miembros actuales son fuertes. Si pudiéramos beneficiarnos de ese poder…- se detuvo un momento para pensar y tras esto se giró, dándole la espalda a Peiny se dirigió a él con un leve tono amenazante- Encuentra la manera. Cuanto antes.

O*O*O*O*O

Konan se apoyaba en el escritorio observando un estante lleno de libros y pergaminos cubiertos de polvo mientras oía pasos que se acercaban a la habitación. La puerta se abrió y la brisa que corría por las galerías de la base golpeó su espalda mientras sentía a Pein acercarse y pararse tras ella.

- Estuve hablando con Zetsu- murmuró ella-. Hidan y Kakuzu se recuperarán pronto pero aún hace falta más tiempo de tratamiento para Itachi.

- Bien.

Pein se acercó más a Konan y esta pudo sentir el aliento de su compañero en la nuca.

- Madara-sama tiene algo en mente. Y yo debo llevarlo a cabo- dijo Pein.

La curiosidad venció a la mujer quien se dio la vuelta para encarar al pelinaranja.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

La mujer escuchó atentamente las palabras de su compañero mientras este le comunicaba lo que su líder quería que hicieran y su boca se abrió ligeramente en un gesto de sorpresa que rápidamente logró disimular cuando Pein explicó su plan.

- Eso es absurdo- dijo Konan inmediatamente-. Jamás saldrá bien.

- Pero he de intentarlo- Pein se adelantó de nuevo y sus manos agarraron a la joven por las caderas- y sabes que quiero tu ayuda.

Pese a los reparos que tenía frente a la idea de Pein ella aceptó. Los dedos del pelinaranja recorriendo la piel de la mujer marcaron el inicio de su plan aquella noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer. Toda crítica es bienvenida :3


End file.
